A Regular Night Out
by Wulfton
Summary: In the life of teenagers, weekends are always a time to look forward to. And this is why! Contains yaoi/shounen-ai/male-on-male/homosexuality and incest, so if you don't like, don't read! Also contains a lemon of epic proportions, so ye have been warned! Enjoy!


**A REGULAR NIGHT OUT**

**A/N: **A not-so-little AU one-shot that's been brewing in my muses' cauldron for the past while, and now is ready for you to (hopefully) enjoy! Apologies if it's a bit rough around the edges, but it's my first fic with the "Inheritance Cycle", so **constructive** criticism is welcome!

**WARNING: **Contains yaoi/male-on-male/homosexual and incestual content, so you don't like, don't read! Also lemon at the end in the second chapter, so enjoy/don't enjoy, your choice.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Eragon, in any way, shape or form... Even though I wish I did ... :C

* * *

Eragon sighed exasperadley as he scrutinised his reflection in the steamed bathroom mirror. He had just gotten out of the shower, and as always, his hair refused to obey gravity and settle itself into at least a semblance of tidiness. While yes, Murtagh did say it was sexy (definitely a good thing), tonight was the first time in ages they were able to get together with the others for a night out to the local cinema to see Paranormal Activity 4.

He shuddered slightly to himself as he thought of what the movie would be like, he hated horrors, but Murtagh, Thorn and Arya had all insisted they go to watch it, and Eragon, Saphira and Nasuada knew better than to argue with them.

He pushed that thought to the back of his mind for now, and focused on forcing his hair to at least lie flat ...

* * *

Murtagh strutted out of the bathroom, a towel hung loosely around his hips and still dripping from a long, relaxing shower. He was looking forward to tonight, he loved horrors, and especially loved them when Eragon was there as well, it gave them an opportunity to cuddle unnoticed among a dozen other couples doing the same.

And no, Murtagh wasn't a cuddler (though Eragon would disagree). He might be gay, but he was still a man, and didn't do anything girly like that.

He walked into the brothers' room, and moved over to his closet after checking Eragon was still in the bathroom working on the impossible task of calming that sexy hair of his...

Lost in some _very _ interesting thoughts for a few moments, he didn't notice the person sneaking up behind him until it was too late ...

Murtagh gasped suddenly as he felt arms wrap around his chest and bare chest push up against his bare back. He snapped out of his reverie, but before he could od anything else, a soft voice purred in his ear, "Gotcha ..."

He immediately calmed down, recognising the voice of his brother Eragon, then mentally cursed himself for paying more attention to clothes than anything else (definitely something un-manly that Murtagh Rider would never, _ever _ do).

"Jeez Era', when did you become such a ninja-aah..." Murtagh started, but the sentence turned abruptly to a half-contained moan as he felt Eragon nibble on his earlobe. Only he could get away with causing Murtagh to make those sounds, and Eragon made sure that Murtagh never forgot that.

Uttering a low growl of impatience, Murtagh spun around, catching Eragon by surprise. He was a bit distraced after all though, so he overdid it and pair ended up tumbling to the ground in a blur of bare flesh, since the towels had somehow come off them in the middle of all the ruckus, thanks to Eragon that is...

He allowed himself a small smirk, but his gaze quickly turned hazy when he felt Murtagh's mouth on his, and a hand on his manhood. Murtagh smiled happily, just before quickening up suddenly.

And Eragon's last thought before that happened was, _Maybe we'll be a _little _bit late _ ...

* * *

Indeed they were, but only by about 5 minutes, and everyone got a good laugh out of their ruffled hair and flushed cheeks. Deciding to brave the ads and previews, the six of them made their way into the cinema, each couple buying popcorn and drinks to share between them.

Heading into screen 6, where "Paranormal Activity 4" was just beginning, they found by chance a row of six seats empty toward the back of the room, which suited the group just fine.

Arya and Nasuada took the seats next to the wall as they preferred to keep themselves, Eragon and Murtagh took the middle two since they didn't care either way and Saphira and Thorn took the pair beside the aisle, since Thorn had the bladder of a little girl (though anyone sane enough, aside from his friends, would make the comparison in front of the red-headed football captain).

The movie started after what seemed like an eternity of ads and Eragon automatically drawing closer to Murtagh, who in turn placed his arm protectively around his brother. Taking a quick glance at the others nearby, Eragon saw that the other four were in similar positions; Saphira was practically sitting in Thorn's lap, her blonde head pushed as far into Thorn's muscled chest as far as it could possibly go, and Arya and Nasuada were simply leaning into each other, their hand entertwined around each other, one seeking to comfort the other.

Eragon sighed contendedly, relaxing completely in the company of his friends and brother...

* * *

About halfway through the movie, Eragon had began shaking like a leaf. Noticing this, Murtagh quickly drew him in closer, to assure him that he was there for him. And when that didn't help, he decided to help take Eragon's mind off of it by leaning down toward him, and placing a chaste kiss upon the crown of his head, running his hands through Eragon's _amazingly _ soft brown locks.

Immediately, Eragon relaxed, leaning up into the reassuring touch of his brother. Before long, they shared some _very _long, passionate kisses, mirroring the actions of the couples either side of them. They truly were a close group of friends, which is why they loved going to the cinemas with each other, since they knew each other so well...

* * *

After the movie ended, everyone was feeling hungry, so they mad their way across the street to the Varden, a fast food restaurant, where Arya and Nasuada shared a vegetarian's meal (it took Arya the whole of two months to convert Nasuada to vegetarianism), Saphira and Thorn (quite the opposite) tucked into the Varden's meaty-for-two special "The Dragon's Feast", while Eragon and Murtagh shared a simple large milkshake, with a side of french fries.

After an hour or so of eating and chatting about school, homework and annoying teachers, the group made their goodbyes and went home before it got too late.

* * *

As they made their way up their room, Eragon and Murtagh felt glad that Selena and Brom had gone away for the weekend to visit some relatives, so they had a weekend of the house to themselves, something that appealled very much to the two in many, _many _ways...

And so, Murtagh turned to Eragon, "Hey bro, mind if I have a shower? Been a long night." He stretched as he spoke, a few tire joints popping as he did so.

Smirking slightly, Eragon replied, "Go on. Long's I can join in 'Tag," ending it with a cheeky wink. Surprised for a moment at Eragon's response, Murtagh thought to himself _Well well, looks like someone's finally coming out of his shell_...

He didn't need telling twice at the very least, and the pair excitedly made their way to the en-suite they shared.

After setting the water temperature to the almost-boiling setting the two loved, Eragon looked over to see Murtagh busy stripping off. He couldn't help but stare as more and more of Eragon's slime, swimmer's body was revealed, tanned from plenty of time at the beach. Murtagh looked up after stripping completely, and seeing Eragon fully-clothed and practically drooling at the sight of seeing him nude, grinned to himself.

"You alright there Era...?" he asked, seemingly innocently, accentuating the invitation with a graceful swing of his hips.

Eragon nearly fell apart at this, and swallowing nervously, nodded erratically, his chocolate-brown eyes glued to his brother's chiselled body, which had begun to sweat slightly in the rising temperature of the bathroom.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Murtagh walked slowly over to Eragon, a gleam in his grey eyes.

Eragon snapped his attention back to Murtagh's face, now inching closer and closer. Realising what Murtagh was about to do, Eragon clumsily began taking off his own clothes, growing more and more excited.

Seeing this, Murtagh decided to lend a hand to Eragon, and couldn't help but mirror Eragon's reaction to him a few moments ago, his eyes drawn to his brothers lightly-defined muscles, the sight causing him to grow evermore excited, which was becoming noticeable, that is if the feeling around his stomach was anything to go by.

Eragon, now fully naked, blushed under Murtagh's scrutinous stare, but seeing Murtagh's growing excitement, the blood rushed from his cheeks to just above his thighs, causing his breath to hitch slightly at the onslauhgt of sexiness he saw before him.

And then, seeming almost instantaneously, Murtagh was in the shower, waiting for Eragon to step in. Slipping slightly on the marble tiles, Eragon hastened to join him, and as soon as he did, that was when the real fun began ...

As soon as Eragon hopped in, Murtagh drew in for a kiss, and not wanting to disappoint, Eragon threw himself into it with just as much passion. Nothing felt better to Eragon than the feel of his brothers rough, but gentle lips sliding over his own, exciting him immensely. Things got even better when Murtagh drifted his tongue across Eragon's lower lip, seeking entrance to the treasure within...

Murtagh's excitement only increased when his tongue entered Eragons mouth, and Eragon's entered his. What followed could only be described as a dance for control, their tongues sliding around each other, each wanting to taste as much of the other as possible.

They then broke apart for air, and Murtagh continued down Eragons body, wet and warm from the shower, sucking on every part he could find; jaw, neck, collarbone, chest, nipple, abs.

And finally, after Eragon thought he couldn't wait much longer, Murtagh finally reached there, and Eragon couldn't help but gasp at the waves of pleasure that burst throughout him when Murtagh took Eragon's length in his mouth, his tongue working expertly to pleasure Eragon in all the places Murtagh knew were sensitive, coaching him to a mind-blowing orgasm.

Murtagh widened his eyes at the amount of cum Eragon released, some leaking out the corner of his mouth before he could swallow it all. Once he did though, he drifted back up to Eragon's heavenly lips and they once again kisesd with a fiery passion.

Eragon had hardly recovered from his orgasm before he felt Murtaghs lips upon his own again, now with a slightly bittersweet taste he realised was his own cum. He gasped then, when Murtagh suddenly broke the kiss, and spun Eragon around to face the wall. He had barely enough time to register this before he felt Murtaghs first finger entering him, coaxing a loud moan from his mouth at the feeling.

Murtagh was getting very close now, and didn't want to waste any time. He worked quickly at preparing Eragon, the warm water actung usefully as lubricant (they had run out last night), entering with two more fingers and stretching him until he felt Eragon was ready enough. With almost animal-like action, Murtagh buried himself into Eragon.

Eragon let out a long low moan at the sudden intrusion, but pain was quickly overtaken by pleasure, and then pleasure by pain, mixing and reaching so high that Eragon hardly knew the difference, only that it was _good._

Hearing Eragon moan, and feeling him clench up, Murtagh quickly whispered into Eragon's ear, "You alright there, lil' bro?"

Eragon immediately nodded, and said with a rasp, "R-ready...can't hold...out...much...lo-onger-," ending with a pleasure-filled moan.

Letting his animalistic side take over, Murtagh continued to pound into Eragon, searching for that spot. And before long, he found it. Quite suddenly, he brushed off of Eragon's prostate, causing said person to practically howl in pained pleasure.

Realising he was close, Murtagh quickly picked up speed, and then reached one hand off Eragon's waist and around to his cock, grabbing it, and rubbing in time with his thrusts.

At this point, Eragon knew nothing, he knew or felt nothing, only a feeling of excruciating pleasure that took hold of his entire body, waves of it crashing in every orifice of his being. And then, it was gone. He came quickly, spurting out another great load and clenching around Murtagh inside him, inadvertenatly causing him to come too, filling Eragon up to the brim.

The pair gave aloud sigh, and leant against the wall, trying to catch their breath and recover from the exhausting session. Murtagh was the first to move off the wall, turning off the water and then moving over to Eragon to wrap his arms around him and burrow his chin in his shoulder, not moving for a while, just being with his brother.

After a while though, he became aware of the cold and started shivering, causing Eragon to start too. Seeing how tired Eragon was, he lifted him up carefully in his arms bridal-style and stepped carefully out. After drying the two of them off carefully, he carried Eragon, trying to be mindful of his now-sensitive ass, out into the bedroom and laid him down on his bed, tucking him under the covers and placing a gentle kiss upon his head before turning away to his own bed.

However, he was stopped by a sudden hand on his, and looked down to see Eragon looking at him tiredly, but with a beseeching look in his eye. It was obvious what he was asking, and Murtagh complied straight away.

He nodded, and climbed under the sheets next to Eragon and proceeded to gather up next to his brother, who wrapped his arms around Murtagh, and buried his face into his chest. Murtagh then smiled contentedly to himself, before cuddling a little bit closer to Eragon, and eventually they feel asleep perfectly at ease...

* * *

**A/N: **Just a small heartfelt thanks for taking the time to read some, if not all of this. Like I said, reviews are welcome and appreciated since I don't know if I went any wrong in any part of this.  
Peace & Love,  
~Wulf


End file.
